The Mechanic and The Warrior
by Three Idiots One Page
Summary: They were taken from their homeland with no way to return. One because of her desire for strength and the other due to his desire for acceptance. Together they will find it at Camp Half-Blood. Rated M for language and violence. Set prior to Lightning Thief.


**From the Intellectual minds that brought you **_**Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian**_** and **_**Naruto di Angelo**_**, a new story with an exploratory path. There is no profit in this story, just an idea being shared with the world.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Naruto**_** nor do we own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. But dammit do we want to. **

**TG: Well actually Bonesboy I don't really want to share the rights with you because I think their better of in my hands but you can be my advisor. **

**BB15: ...You're a dick.**

**The Mechanic and The Warrior**

**I. And So Our Story Begins**

* * *

In the middle of a large forest, there hid a village. This village, Konohagakure no Sato, was one of the five great shinobi villages. In the forest just outside the village, a young boy at the age of twelve sat hidden behind a tree. In his arms was a giant scroll, what his village leader, The Hokage, called the Forbidden Scroll, due to all the dangerous and forbidden techniques held within. The boy had wild, untamed and slightly greasy from filth blond hair. His face was rounded, three slim whiskers on either cheek. Rolling down the cheeks of this boy were tears, sobs softly escaping him.

This boy was Uzumaki Naruto and, until just a few moments ago, the unknowing container of the beast his village despised: The Kyubi no Kitsune.

He didn't understand why he was chosen to be the host, but now all the glares, whispers and the scathing jeers from kids his age all made sense. Parents feared and hated his presence, and thus passed their bias onto their children. He was alone in a village of thousands, and though he had the support of the village leader and two ramen chefs, he was at his breaking point. The smiling mask had cracked; the last ray of hope to overcome the village's formerly mysterious hatred for him had been overshadowed.

_Why? Why me? Why do I have to be the Kyubi?_ The boy's thoughts repeated like a broken record. They continued to circle in his head until a new stray thought filtered through his mind.

_Why not just end it? No one loves me anyway, why not do them all a favor and kill the monster they're afraid of?_

Now, normally Naruto would brush these thoughts aside feverously, but with his heart broken and hope snatched away, the kunai he was now holding in his hands looked awfully friendly. He didn't remember pulling it out, but now that he saw it, the thoughts continued. Before he realized what was happening, the blond had dropped the large scroll to the side and unzipped his coat. Lifting the black shirt he was wearing up to reveal his stomach, the boy channeled the energy his people called chakra to reveal a large black swirl.

_There it is...the target...now, throw it like Mizuki-Sensei says,_ Naruto thought as tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

The second the metal knife pierced skin, deep within the blond's subconscious a pair of red slitted eyes snapped open. The boy's suicidal attempt made the Kyubi angry. Did he know that if he died, the fox would go as well?

**"I don't think so, gaki,"** the deep voice of the kitsune rumbled before red energy flared out around him, seeping through a cage. The amount of energy he was releasing was far more than the boy's body could handle, and thus had the adverse affect of acting as a beacon.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a broad shouldered man wearing a blue jumpsuit was lying on his back underneath a black 2002 Ford F-250 XL. He was well muscled, though it was from his hard work over the millennia. His skin was dark and the right side of his face was heavily scarred, but scars aside he was still handsome. Dark eyes suddenly narrowed and flashed a light blue, prompting the man to push himself out from underneath the truck he was working on. He strained to push himself to his feet, a noticeable brace on his right leg and a slight hunch being revealed as he did so.

He stepped out from his workshop, cleaning his hands with a rag that was tucked into his back pocket. His eyes were narrowed as a familiar energy called out to him before they suddenly widened. He suddenly clapped a hand over his eyes, berating himself for being so scatterbrained. Grabbing a large hammer that was used for metallurgy, he closed his eyes and focused on the energy. He suddenly sank into the ground, riding along the mantle of the Earth, before reappearing in the woods where we had left the boy. When the mechanic arrived at his destination, he opened his eyes and immediately became enraged. Normally hot tempers belonged to his older brother, father and uncles, but with an affinity to fire, the mechanic occasionally had his own heated temper to douse.

Before him, with his head hung, Naruto Uzumaki sat with his skin slowly regenerating from an overdose of energy that the body wasn't ready for. The muscled man limped forward, kneeling with a grunt to pick the much smaller boy up. He was short, much like the man that carried him was as a young adolescent. He would fill out in time, but normally would never break the height barrier of six feet, unless he was one of the rare few who did.

"My poor son..." rumbled the man as his brown eyes flashed blue once again for a brief moment. He remembered it all, now. A bet with his mother resulted in the birth of the boy that lay cradled in his arms. The mechanic smirked as he remembered the terms of that bet, and though he lost the bet, which had at first infuriated him, he wouldn't have traded the experience for anything.

The boy's mother was well worth that.

Sure, he had to leave after the boy was born, but he first fought tooth and nail for that boy's life. It seems the beast within him remembered what his true presence felt like, because the seal was now flaring a bright and angry red. The mechanic smirked and pressed a slightly filthy finger at the center of the spiral, quelling the energy with but a touch, allowing him to once more look at his half-bred son.

His moment with Naruto was interrupted as the foliage broke open and a man with white hair came through. In his hand was a large dark throwing star. The man holding the blond child scoffed at its craftsmanship. There were several flaws that he could see from here, he could only imagine how horrible it was up close.

"Who are you and what are you doing with that _thing_?" asked the white haired man named Mizuki.

The mechanic narrowed his eyes, "Who _I_ am is none of your business. And you _will_ refer to the boy as _him_, human."

"Another sympathizer, huh? I already killed Iruka, I'll just kill you too!" Mizuki announced as he began to spin his throwing star. The mechanic flared his nostrils and carefully put the blond down before righting himself and pulling the hammer he had from his waist.

Mizuki threw the large star, an insane and confidant grin on his face, while the mechanic remained in his place. The oversized throwing star tore through the air, looking as though its aim was true, only to be caught by the mechanic's free hand. Mizuki's eyes widened in shock; he chucked that thing as hard as he could! No one save for a few Jonin and maybe, _maybe_ that old man the villagers of Konoha called Hokage could've caught it.

"Too light," commented the mechanic as he held the weapon up to his eye, "Not properly welded, either. The grip could've sliced your hand had you not been trained to use it. Which meant you bled a lot in order to master it."

"W-What do you know about it?" Mizuki demanded, reaching back into his pouch for several smaller shuriken.

"That if you really had wanted to hit me, you'd have thrown it, like _this_!" Snarled the crippled mechanic as he threw the weapon like one would a Frisbee. The blade was a mere shadow before the soft squelch was heard, followed by the sound of buzzed wood. Mizuki looked down to see a slowly growing line of red run across his stomach. Several trees fell behind the traitorous chunin.

"H-How?" Mizuki asked before his knees gave out and his waist fell forward while the torso fell back. The man looked down at his waist and gave out a shrill yell before he died. The mechanic snorted in disgust before turning his stern features soft as he once more gazed down at his son. Carefully picking the boy up, the mechanic turned away from the tree and allowed the ground to split open.

"Halt!" A voice called after him. The mechanic paid it no mind and entered the rising pool of lava, vanishing within once more. The person he had left behind was a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, and he barely managed to stop the stranger from stealing his successor/predecessor's legacy. Broken, his heart was, sliced in two like the traitor beside him as he felt like he had failed once more.

* * *

In a land far from the forests of Konohagakure, but not as far as where the mechanic had come from, there was a hidden village, much like Konohagakure. Though unlike Konohagakure, this village was literally hidden to those that hadn't known about it. Within the village, in a dark room with dim torches barely lighting the area, a girl just a bit older than Naruto was knocked to the ground by a white haired teenager in a fight. The girl was petite and had a rose hue to her red hair, and there was a fire in her chocolate brown eyes. Her milky skin was bruised, bloodied and beaten for a failed assassination that was doomed from the start.

Her master had failed to give her all of the information about the assassination target, primarily the fact that his five-year-old daughter was going to be at his side the whole time. She was a kunoichi, sure, but not even she was heartless enough to kill a parent in front of a girl...not like the bastards that had taken her mother from her.

"Stand up!" ordered her opponent sternly. Off to the side seated on a stone throne was a tall pale man with long black hair and a snakelike face. He was a cruel man with an ambition, one that wouldn't be risked for anything, even the morals of his troops. The girl tried to do as she was ordered, but her legs collapsed beneath her, her breathing heavy from the many cuts and bruises she had received over the past ten minutes.

"You are a shinobi," her opponent – more like executioner – stoically began, "You must kill all feelings when on a mission. That merchant should be dead. Our plans are now at risk."

As she tried to open her mouth once more, he lifted his leg into her gut, making her flip to her back and cough up blood. Brown eyes narrowed on the scowling face of her opponent after she had managed to regain some control over herself. She hated being weak; weakness got her mother killed. Weakness drove her to thievery and living on the streets. Weakness bread desperation and desperation attracted vultures.

Or in her case, snakes.

"That's enough, Kimimaro," ordered the snakelike man as he stood from one of his many thrones littered throughout the underground village. He walked past the girl struggling to stand, turning to look over his shoulder at her before giving her a cruel smirk, "I believe Tayuya understands."

The girl, Tayuya, glared at the leaving man's back, her teeth gritting and forcing blood to escape the corner of her mouth. She rolled onto her hands and knees, trying once more to stand before Kimimaro, her opponent, gave her some parting words, "If you fail Orochimaru-sama again, I'll kill you."

Tayuya held her tongue while her jaw clenched as he shut the doors leading to the room, leaving the kunoichi alone in the shadows. Growling at herself for being so weak, she slammed her fist into the stone, hearing a crack come from her own hand. Tayuya paid the broken bones no mind, she was hurting more in the one place that really mattered: her pride.

Why, why, why, why, just why did she have to be the only member of her squad that had a goddamn bleeding heart when it came to kids?

"Goddammit!" Tayuya swore, slamming other her fist down on the ground. This time the stone cracked instead of her fists. Her skin was starting to become covered in black lines as her anger grew. Her body seized up and she doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach as the curse mark took its course. She had survived the implant, but the power that came with it was unnaturally attacked by her own chakra.

"This _is_ pathetic," a deep voice rumbled in the room. Tayuya, one eye clenched tight and the other squinting open, glaring around for the bastard who spoke. The dimly lit room suddenly glowed with life as the torches' flames went up. A man of the likes she had never seen, wearing clothes that were equally strange, stalked out of the corner.

He was tall, enormously so, towering over her like a man would an ant. His eyes were covered by sunglasses that gave a red glow and his face was hardened yet chiseled. He wasn't hideous, but he wasn't the most handsome either. He had the face of a warrior, a few scars here and there. His skin also had scars, and his muscles practically burst from the strange jacket he wore. A chain hung from his neck, a lock hanging from that. His clothes were mostly black, save for the shirt that was a deep blood red. Perhaps dried blood on a white shirt, if the slightly faded dark color near his collarbone meant anything. His short dark hair was practically non-existent, and his massive hands had latched onto biceps as his arms crossed. Combat boots covered his feet, and a handle to some sort of weapon stuck out of the left boot.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a human, do you know that?" the stranger inquired as he stepped forward, his words echoing in the room, "You're _weak_."

"I'll...I'll show _you_ weak, you motherfucker!" Tayuya spat as she tried to push past the pain and get up. The man scoffed as he stood above her, glaring down at her with his hidden eyes.

"Yes, I can see that," he sneered, shoving her in the shoulder with the heel of his boot back down as he continued, "Using someone _else's_ power."

"It's _my_ power!" snapped the redheaded girl as she sat up from the ground she was pushed down to.

"It's _weakness_!" the man snapped, making her cow as he flared energy that engulfed Orochimaru's own. Bringing his muscled arms up, the stranger continued, "_This_ is power! I fought for this strength! I _killed_ for this strength!"

He lowered his arms and glared at her, "You...You did _nothing_. You were _found_, and _experimented_ on. You don't _deserve_ the power you have been given."

"Who the fuck are you to decide?!" Tayuya snapped with a scowl as she tried to stand once more. The man smirked and kicked her back down, his white teeth showing as she glared at him in defiance.

"Who am I?" the man repeated as he reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Bringing her up to eye level, the stranger's glasses slid down and Tayuya was mesmerized by the two glowing balls of flame that sat in his eye sockets. His free hand reached behind him and slowly a large dagger was unsheathed. With a dark smirk on his face, the man answered her question, "My dear girl; I am your father."

With that said, he stabbed his dagger into her stomach and a new source of energy raced through her systems. For what felt like hours, Tayuya screamed in pain as the man twisted his dagger around, the energy coursing through her body and eradicating what remained of the taint he had felt. Pulling his blade out of the now unconscious girl, the stranger sheathed his massive dagger before hoisting the girl over his shoulder. She would earn her own strength, even if it meant breaking a few rules his father had put down.

_Let's see just how strong you can become, Daughter of the Lost Lands_, the man mused before he and his now unconscious daughter vanished in a flash of red light.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a room full of pieces and parts, whatever he was laying on was stiff and uncomfortable, save for the pillow beneath his head. He groaned, reaching up for his head as it started to pound. He couldn't remember much after he...Blue eyes snapped open and Naruto looked down, lifting his shirt and checking his body for injuries. Sighing in relief, the blond fell back to the hard surface he had woken up on.

"That...was probably my worst idea ever," the blond said to himself as he sat up again. Covering his eyes with his hands, Naruto groaned, "Ugh, what kind of idiot tries to kill himself?"

"With where we live, a lot of them," a grizzled voice answered, making the boy snap his head in the direction it came from. Standing just a bit away from him was a large man with a tight black shirt pulled over his body. He was slightly pot-bellied, but his large arms from physical labor made Naruto aware that this person was no pushover. It was when the man turned around did Naruto become alarmed.

"Y-You have one eye!" the young blond announced in shock, making the grease covered man roll said blue eye.

"Well of course I have one eye," the cyclops replied as though talking to an imbicile, "Wouldn't be a smith if I was blind, now would I?"

"S-Smith?" Naruto repeated as he looked around the room once more. He was surprised by the sheer amount of..._junk_.

There was what looked like a shoe with three, meant to be four, wheels hanging off of a long metal rod in the corner. A square box with a glass screen was sitting on the bench not to far from the cyclops. Several bins filled with tin cans were scattered around the room. To the far right was a large steel door, ridged and curved near the roof. The boy's observation was broken off as the cyclops spoke again, "Your father brought you to me. I am Arges, Cyclopean inventor."

"Arges...that's a strange name," Naruto mumbles as he hops down from his perch. He stumbles as he remembers what the Cyclops had said, "M-My father?!"

"Oops, shouldn't have said that," Arges berated himself before squinting his one eye at the blond, "The Mist don't hide a lot from you, now do it boy?"

"Mist? I thought we were talking about my father?" Naruto inquired as he carefully made his way to the taller being's side, "What's his name? Is he here? Can you take me to him?"

"Hyperactive...A.D.H.D," Arges mumbled before shaking his head. Looking down into the boy's eyes, Arges spoke, "Listen to me and listen well, boy. I ain't going to say it twice. First off, I been forbidden of telling you more than I already have about your father."

"What?! But that's not fair!" Naruto complained. Arges growled down at the boy.

"Well life ain't fair, boy!" snapped the Cyclops, making Naruto step back. Grumbling to himself and rubbing his hand over his face, the son of Gaia continued, "Secondly, I am to learn you about the world you live in and the history your homeland ignores."

"Homeland...wait, are we still by Konoha?" Naruto asked nervously as a bad feeling crawled up his back.

Arges barked out a laugh once he had processed the question, "Not even close."

Going to the steel door, Arges reached down and grabbed the edge of the door. Without much strain, Arges lifted the door up, causing it to roll up with a few clanks and for some of his collection to fall into the room. Naruto followed Arges as he stepped out and the Cyclops took in a deep breath. Naruto nearly coughed up the lung, not familiar with the smog filled air and then covered his ears as strange sounds assaulted his hearing.

"Welcome boy," Arges started before throwing his arms out, "To the Windy City of Chicago!"

* * *

Once more, not too far away, Tayuya groaned as she woke up. Brown eyes fluttered slightly before the thin blanket over her body was tossed off. She then checked herself for her supplies. Scowling, as they were nowhere to be seen, the redheaded kunoichi took in her surroundings. She was in a run-down apartment, with images of ruins hanging crookedly from the walls. The bed she was on smelled and had a few springs sticking from the side.

Her memory was hazy and the last thing she remembered was...

"That son of a bitch!" Tayuya snarled, sitting up and going to a broken mirror, lifting her shirt slightly and checking for a wound. To her surprise, there was none, but as she lowered her shirt, another discovery was made. Pulling the neck hole wide and leaning her left shoulder forward, the mark her master gave her, her _strength_ was GONE.

"That _bastard_!" growled the redheaded girl, before his words started to echo in her head. Shrieking in rage when the mocking voice wouldn't go away, Tayuya threw her fist forward and shattered the glass.

The door immediately flew open and a woman with a similar shade of skin as the man who had abducted her walked in. Her face was set in a scowl and eyes the same as the man had narrowed. She was _jacked_, dressed in a sports bra that revealed a heavily toned stomach and arms covered in black ink. Black cargos covered her legs, which judging on the way one was lowering, were powerful enough to kick in a door. Combat boots adorned her feet and like the man, again, she had a knife hidden in her left boot. Fingerless gloves protected her fists and her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"About fucking time you woke up," the woman snipped, walking into the room and approaching the shorter and younger girl. Pulling out a pair of sunglasses, she slipped them on, snapping Tayuya from the mesmerizing trance she was in watching the fiery balls dance. Before Tayuya knew what was happening she was slapped across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!" demanded the redheaded girl.

"That was for breaking my gods damned mirror you little bitch!" the woman retorted.

"Well fuck you and fuck your 'gods damned mirror'!" Tayuya snarled, "Where's the sonovabitch that brought me here?"

The woman snorted, crossing her arms and looking to the window, "Hell if I know. He's mostly trying to get some from his little whore of a girlfriend."

The two stood in silence before Tayuya crossed her own arms and asked, "So where the fuck am I anyway? What shitty excuse for a village is this?"

"Hello to you, too, Little Bitch," The woman growled before nodding her head in the direction of the window. Tayuya glared at her for the name before going to the window, her eyes immediately going wide at what she saw. Buildings, no _Towers_ littered the area and the sky was a dark grey, unnaturally so. Below her strange animal-less carts drove through the streets, and several were stopped on the side of the black road.

"Welcome to Chicago, Little Bitch," the woman said with a small smile as she walked forward, "The name is Enyo, and I'll be your motherfucking guide through this monster-ridden, battlefield of a city."

* * *

**AN: So it begins. Arges, for those who don't know, is one of the original Cyclopes that had worked with the Gods by forging their weapons in the original Titan War. Enyo, once more for those who don't know, is the forgotten twin sister of Ares, Goddess of Violence.**

**Hope you all enjoyed our first joint story. You better enjoyed it**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
